


Scrimmage

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac can't believe there's someone as tall as him who also plays Lacrosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrimmage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/gifts).



> More rare pairs for the Lols...geez.

“You’re back.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause in which neither of them quite knew what else to say. They just stared at each other.

_I’m sorry I killed your girlfriend.  
I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye._

“Are you trying out for Lacrosse?”

“Sorry, what?”

Isaac remembered Stiles’ tangents; but that hadn’t even been remotely close to what they’d been talking about – or not been talking about.

“Are you playing Lacrosse this season?”

“Do you think Coach will want me to?”

“You’re 7ft tall Isaac, I think even if he hates you, he’ll want you to play.”

“Alright then.”

“Right. See you at school I guess?”

“Yeah.”

~~~

Stiles had been right. 

Coach had chewed him out for leaving, though he had also patted him on the shoulder and told him was sorry about Allison; which was exactly like Coach. He was brusque and loud but he had a heart of gold.

The first game of the season wasn’t a real game at all, only a scrimmage. It was also with a team that Isaac hadn’t seen before. Either the school hadn’t been in the league last year, or he’d been too much of a werewolf at the time to have played that game.

Devenford Prep played in forest green and Isaac found himself vaguely thinking the players must look like a Christmas Tree from the bleachers - almost like the twinkling of a fairy lights. Christmas was over though and he should really get his head in the game.

He turned to block a play and made eye contact with someone on the opposing team. The guy was almost the same height as him, possibly even taller. Either way, the guy’s eyes twinkled when he looked at him and Isaac’s stomach did a flip and he actually faltered a step. He subsequently missed the ball entirely.

“LAHEY! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT? DID YOUR INTER-CONTINENTAL TRAVEL CAUSE YOU TO FORGET HOW TO PLAY LACROSSE? DID FRANCE STRIP YOU OF YOUR ABILITY TO CATCH A BALL? GET IT TOGETHER OUT THERE!”

Isaac blushed; and the beautiful (because seriously how was that guy this hot when he couldn’t even really see his face?) boy smirked. He must have seen something in his body language, because Isaac was pretty sure he couldn’t have seen him blush from all the way over here.

He’d had a lot of inconvenient boners in his life; but getting one whilst playing lacrosse was probably the worst. It didn’t help that he was pretty sure the boy knew he was having that effect on him; and was engineering repeated eye contact on purpose.

Thankfully, they weren’t playing the same position, so he didn’t have to mark the guy. He wasn’t sure getting closer than an entire field between them (which was the current distance he was aiming for) was a good idea.

They lost the game and Isaac was pretty sure it was mostly his fault. Due to his height and subsequent reach, he was often able to catch balls that shorter teammates would miss, giving Beacon Hills an edge. He assumed he was more of a hindrance out there today than he had been a help. He hoped his team thought it was because it was his first game back, not because they had noticed what was happening. He cringed when he saw coach about to shout; but relaxed immediately when he noted the direction of his ire.

“GREENBURG! WHY DO I EVEN LET YOU PLAY?”

“Not sure, Co…”

“Shut up, Greenburg.”

“Yes, Coach.”

The guy took off his helmet, slapping his teammates on the back and telling them how they did a good job; and what they could change for next time.

Captain, Isaac thought.

“Hey, Earth to Isaac! Come in, Isaac? ISAAC!”

Stiles’ voice cut through his reverie. Shaking his head, he dragged his gaze away.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said…’are you coming to the diner with us?’”

“What?” It took Isaac a few seconds to catch up and remember that this was something the team did. “Oh, right. Yeah.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes and led the way into the changing room.

~~~

The diner was busy. 

The team always went out for diner after their games, whether they were won or lost; and it did wonders for morale and team-building. Occasionally they invited Coach; but only when they’d won.

Everyone wanted to know about France; and Isaac gave them the abridged version. The version that didn’t include: burying 1000-year old demons in sacred ground; hunting rogue werewolves with Mr Argent; dispatching faeries (because apparently those buggers were real too); and mourning Allison by visiting as many tourist attractions as he could. 

They were places which they had talked about visiting together some day. 

He wasn’t over it, didn’t think he’d _ever_ be over it; but he was clearly okay with at least fancying other people, which was at least a start. It made him feel slightly more whole. It saddened him that over time the hurt was less. He felt quite strongly that this sort of loss should be held onto. He couldn’t remember his mother’s smile anymore either; but he knew that both of them would want him to live his life. He could just imagine Allison giving him a slap and telling him to get on with things.

No sooner had the thought formed than the bell above the door rung. He wasn’t sure why; but he looked up to see who it was who had entered. Captain Tall-drink-of-water was walking through the door with a group of guys that Isaac could only assume were the team - unless of course this guy walked around with an entourage; which actually wouldn’t surprise him. This guy just didn’t seem real.

They walked past their table and as they did so, Isaac happened to be breathing in at the right time. He swung round so quickly he almost fell off his chair. That guy was a _werewolf_! He looked across at Scott who was trying not to laugh from the opposite side of the table. Okay, so clearly Scott knew, that was better. He suddenly became very interested in his fries and didn’t look up for a while.

When he did look up again, he noticed that the guy had sat directly in his eye-line on the other side of the diner and he was staring at him. He was half-way out of his chair before he realised what he was doing. After that he wasn’t sure what made him do it; but he was striding across the diner whilst his brain was screaming at him that this was a ridiculous idea.

“Can I talk to you for a minute? Er, outside?”

The guy actually arched an eyebrow at him and let him stand there like an idiot for a beat before he stood up. He actually looked like he unfurled, like some sort of cat. Isaac was pretty sure when he stood up his gangly limbs looked like they were all attempting to go in the same direction but failing.

The guy took Isaac’s wrist and pulled him out of the diner, to the catcalls and jeers from his team. Isaac only wrenched his hand from the guy half-way to the door when he realised what was happening. Still, there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. He was the one who had started it.

The guy led him round the corner of the alley and Isaac was just starting to get a little concerned for his safety, when the guy (who was slightly taller than him, he noted) shoved him into a wall and kissed him soundly.

That, he could get behind.

They stayed like that for ages, Isaac pressed up into the hard brickwork of the side of the diner, occasionally hearing laughter coming from within. It felt wrong somehow, debauched, to be this close to his friends but also this far away.

“Hey Brett!”

The boy pulled away from Isaac just far enough to crane his head to towards the sound.

“What?”

“You coming?”

“Nah!”

The boy, Brett, leaned back in to carry on kissing Isaac when Isaac pushed him back slightly.

“You do this often?”

Brett cocked his head to one side and gave Isaac an odd look before responding.

“Do you care?”

“Probably not as much as I should.” Isaac responded, using Brett’s momentary loss of concentration to allow him to switch their places.

Brett’s breathe huffed out when he slammed into the wall but he didn’t seem to be upset about the change of situation. The guy attacked him just as hungrily as he had, nipping at his bottom lip and grinding into him. The wall at his back allowed no movement, he just had to take what he was given. Despite the guy’s actions, Brett was pretty sure he could take him in a fight if he had to. Not that he wanted to fight at the moment; he had something else entirely on his mind.

“Isaac?”

Isaac looked up, blushing slightly. “Er…”

“Glad you’re not dead, man. See you tomorrow.”

“Er…” Isaac repeated, backing away from Brett as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Isaac looked everywhere in the alley except at the guy he’d been soundly kissing for who knew how long.

“Want to get out of here?”

Isaac tried to speak, he really did; but he found he’d forgotten how to form words.

Brett laughed, not unkindly and just linked his hand with his and walked them out of the alley.

Just how confident _was_ this guy?

~~~

They ended up in a club somewhere in the town. Isaac hadn’t even known Beacon Hills _had_ clubs but Brett seemed to know exactly where he was going (of _course_ he did). 

Brett didn’t let go of his hand the whole way in to the club, grounding him and scaring him all at the same time.

“Dance with me.” Brett said, leaning in.

“What?” Isaac responded, the music too loud for any meaningful conversation.

“DANCE WITH ME!”

“What? No!”

Brett either didn’t hear or didn’t care what Isaac’s response was; because seconds later he was being pulled across the dance floor and no amount of Isaac digging his heals in would stop him.

Isaac stood stock still in the middle of the writhing bodies, not knowing what to do. He wasn’t sure he’d ever danced before and certainly not in a room full of people. Added to which he was a head above most of the people here so it wasn’t like he was inconspicuous.

Brett came up very close behind him and shouted in his ear. 

“Just go with it!”

Isaac looked around again, saw that no-one was giving him a blind bit of notice and decided to take the advice. He turned round, kissed Brett quickly and then spun him so his back was towards Isaac’s chest. With his arms round his waist, he started to dance: slow, lithe movements which were only vaguely to the beat of the music. He felt Brett’s heartbeat start to rise and so he started to drag his teeth across the other boy’s neck as was rewarded with a shudder. Taking that as encouragement, he began to run his hands up and down Brett’s chest, even tweaking a nipple through his shirt once. Brett’s breathing was getting erratic and that was causing Isaac’s pulse to rise as well.  
Brett turned round so fast, Isaac wasn’t prepared for it. He staggered slightly but was caught by Brett’s arms snaking round his waist and pulling him closer. They kissed messily, neither of them really thinking anymore. They were grinding into each other, trying to occupy the same space.

With one more kiss, Brett pulled away and Isaac looked confused for a moment before Brett turned, holding onto his hand and led him off the dance floor. There was something totally wrong about Brett holding his hand over his shoulder and _leading_ him away, like everyone in the club would know why they needed privacy.

They got off the dancefloor and into an alcove which was almost totally black. It was between a pillar and two walls, meaning it was only open on one side and that side had no lights near it. Isaac was sure that if he hadn’t had his werewolf vision he wouldn’t have been able to see at all, which bode well for the way he thought this was going. The last thing he needed was some random person coming across them in a compromising position.

Brett led him into the gap and then did some sort of complicated move which meant that once again Isaac was against the wall. Here, they didn’t have to be careful, didn’t have to have at least one brain cell on the lookout for inappropriate behaviour.

They weren’t tender with each other. Lips were bitten, healed and re-bitten so many times that both of them idly wondered how humans did foreplay. 

Isaac started to unbutton Brett’s shirt but got fed up half way down and ripped the remaining buttons. His claws came out slightly when Brett bit down on his neck in response and his eyes flashed as his hands roved around the other boy’s chest, causing little scratches which healed almost as soon as they had formed.

Brett lifted Isaac’s t-shirt above his head and bent down to nibble at his nipple as soon as it was free. Isaac’s breathe hitched in his throat when he did so, so Brett did it again and again, tweaking the other nipple between his fingers, until Isaac was making keening noises in the back of his throat. 

When he let up, Isaac seemed to come back to himself slightly, though his pupils were blown wide. Pulling Brett closer he yanked the shirt off his arms so the other boy was topless, allowing himself one look at his perfectly toned body before running his hands over all of it. Brett seemed to like it when Isaac’s claws traced down his sides so he did it repeatedly, kissing him as he did so.

Werewolf stamina was far better than human stamina; but they were both still teenage boys so there had to be a conclusion at some point. After a particularly deep scratch, Brett gasped and then started to fumble with Isaac’s fly.

Isaac similarly moved from his ministrations and echoed the scrabble of fingers that he could feel at his own crotch. 

Despite the lead-up, it was all over rather quickly, both of them gasping at the same time and burying their heads in each other’s shoulders. Their heartbeats were echoing in each other’s ears and it wasn’t until they had both slowed down that either of them moved.

“When are we playing you guys again?”

“6 weeks.”

“See you then.”


End file.
